Katie & Hikaru - Drabbles
by The Needless Lobsters
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on prompts on the lives of Katie and Hikaru! Set all over the timeline. :)
1. Scream

**Hey, guys! So, here's the sitch. Because of school, I've been struggling to write longer chapters in shorter periods of time. It's one of the main reasons why I haven't updated in, like, ages. Plus, I think I've lost some of my writing muse for my fanfics. I have loads of ideas spouting up all over the place, but they're for possible new fanfictions and stories and I really want to finish one of my current ones first before I start a new one. So, to get some of my muse back, I'm writing drabbles for one of my universes - the Katie & Hikaru universe. Well, not exactly drabbles per say, but really short stories. Like, less than a page. I'm trying to get back into character, so bear with me.**

**Anyway, I'd originally been just writing them for a friend, and she suggested putting them up on here, so I decided to do it. ^_^ Enjoy my very short stories/drabbles that will probably be updated once a week! :D**

**(Oh, P.S. they're prompts from Tumblr, and I'm going down a list, so they'll occur at all different types of points on the timeline :3)**

* * *

**Scream: My character has caused yours to scream out for some reason**

Katie sighed as she walked into the flat, shutting the door behind her quietly.

It had been a long day at uni. Yes, she had finished her physics degree ages before, but now she was doing a Law degree, partially because there was nothing for a Physicist to do, but mainly because she was interested in Law and it would have either been that or teaching, which she didn't like the sound of. So she had picked a Law degree, and was in her second year at LSE - London School of Economics.

Over the time that had occured between the day she had started university and now, Katie had gone from living in a flat in London around UCL (with her bestie Eglė) to moving out of her place and living with her (now fiance) Hikaru.

They lived happily together. Hikaru was slowly yet surely learning how to cook better and better, and Katie was getting better at maintaining the house when he wasn't home. It wasworking out well.

Katie was just heading to the kitchen, and had just put her bags down on the counter, when it happened.

"Boo!" Hikaru jumped out of his hiding spot beside the fridge, poking her in the sides where he knew she was ticklish.

The redheaded female screamed, jumping sky-high and putting a hand on her chest as if it would slow down her racing heartbeat. She turned to glare at the male. "Hikaru!"

He just grinned at her. "Hehe... you jumped really badly..."

"I could have DIED!"

"But you didn't."

"That's not the point! You don't do that!" She glared darkly at him.

He paled, gulping a little. It was never good when she was mad. He took a couple of steps back, preparing to run when she grabbed his arm. He stared at her with wide eyes waiting for what she would do.

"You can cook dinner tonight," she told him. "And I want it to be perfect."

He paled, gulping. That may not have sounded like much to any ordinary person, but to a rich boy who couldn't cook it was like a death sentence.

"Get cooking," she told him, letting go of his arm and walking out of the room.

Hikaru just stared after her.

And that was the last time he made her scream.

Well, in THAT way, at least.


	2. Valentine's Day

**Hey so yeah this is a fic that was written for me by my BFF and she requested that I posted this for her :3 Here you go, amigos :D Enjoy it!**

* * *

Valentine's day. Kaoru closed his eyes as he sat in the limo with his brother, waiting for the moment he'd see his girlfriend. No, she wasn't his girlfriend yet, but hopefully after today she would be. He snugged against his brother, seeking the comfort that Hikaru was all too happy to give.

"Stop worrying, Kao. I know she won't say no, and I know you know that too."

"Thats's easy for you to say. You have a girlfriend."

The elder stared at his brother with raised eyebrows. "Remember how difficult it was for us to get together? It'll be so much easier for you since you won't mess it up."

"Maybe... So," he started, deciding it would be best to leave this topic since he knew he wouldn't win despite his arguments. "What did you get Katie? It's your first Valentine's day together, isn't it?"

Hikaru smiled softly. "I'm taking her to Kyoto for the weekend. She mentioned that she'd like to go, so I thought it would be a good opportunity."

"That's sweet. But what will her mum say?"

"Already asked. She was fine with it. Becky was a little jealous, but that's nothing I can't live with. And before you ask, mum said it was okay too." he frowned slightly, his cheeks turning a pale pink as he looked away. "She did try to have the talk with me though, since it'll just be Katie and I."

Kaoru grinned devilishly. "Use protection."

"I hate you."

"Sure you do. Now get out; don't want to be late, do you?"

* * *

Katie and Andrea sat in class 2-A, already dressed in their uniforms. There wasn't really much need for them to stay in the music room after changing, especially since the twins weren't there. They usually arrived before them, but today was different. The pair had their ideas, of course, but couldn't be certain until the twins got there.

Which they just so happened to a few minutes before the bell. Katie grinned at her boyfriend as he walked in; the two shared a kiss before sitting down at their seats. Andrea, however, smiled at Kaoru widely.

"Morning. You're late today... everything alright?"

"I just woke up late. I was busy last night."

She frowned slightly. "Was it the maths? Because you really shouldn't have left it so late. Besides, you could have called me and I'd have helped."

"No, no, not maths. Hika helped me when we got it. I was just out doing some chores.

Just as the female was about to comment - since when did Kaoru ever do chores? - the bell rang. She shook her head, moving to sit down and get ready to start the school day.

* * *

"Come on, let's get some lunch."

Andrea looked up at where Kaoru stood in front of the desk. "What did you have in mind?"

He held his hand out, smiling widely. "You'll see."

Andrea took his hand and Kaoru pulled her up. She giggled as he pulled her towards the cafeteria.

When they got in the room, Andrea was dragged towards the front of the queue, where their lunches were quickly handed to them on cream plastic trays. Andrea looked down at Kaoru's plate to find his favourite lunch, tagliatelle with salmon, mushroom, spinach and parmesan cheese; however, when she looked at her own tray, she was suprised to see it covered with a large handkercheif. She frowned at the redhead.

"Can't I see what I'm eating?"

"Not til we sit down." was the reply, as Kaoru began to lead her outside.

"And where are we sitting?"

"You'll see."

The elder sighed and simply followed, as much as she wanted to argue, and, oh, would she argue, she knew should wouldn't get any further details from Kaoru.

It didn't take them long to reach the courtyard. Kaoru led Andrea to a secluded bench, hiden from sight, for the most part. The Hitachiin sat, leaving the tray on his lap before patting the unoccupied bench. She sat, also resting the tray on her lap. She tugged at the cloth.

"Can I take it off now?"

Kaoru, who had a mouthful of pasta, nodded. She pulled the fabric off of her tray to reveal a roast dinner, with a small slice of chicken, beef, pork, gammon and turkey, roast potatoes, some vegetables and a Yorkshire pudding, a few pot of various sauces and some gravy on the side.

"Roast dinner?"

He smiled, having swallowed his food. "I thought it'd remind you of England, of home."

She smiled back a little nervously, hesitating a little before pecking his cheek. "Thank you..."

He blushed, softly returning the kiss. The pair giggled nervously, cheeks darkened.

"So..." Kaoru began. "I have something for you..."

Andrea blinked. "Y-you do?"

He nodded, placing his tray on the ground to pull a small red box out of his pocket. Andrea, who had since placed her tray on the floor also, stared at the box. The younger smiled and gently placed it in her lap.

"For you..."

She quickly lifted the lid, her eyes widening at what she saw.

"Kaoru..."

"Want me to put it on for you?"

She nodded as he took the box, pulling out the golden bracelet and clasping it around her held-out wrist. Andrea held her arm up to take a closer look at the single charm that belonged to the piece of jewellery; a gold heart hung from the chain, engraved with a simple 'I love you'. Her eyes widened at the message.

"...You love me?"

He scratched the back of his neck, grinning a little nervously. "You mean to say that you hadn't figured it out yet? The genius Andrea didn't know?"

She frowned as she leaned in closer to him, taking his hand.

"Shut up." was her only response before she kissed him.

As they kissed, Kaoru knew that he had chosen his location well. No one was bound to see, were they?

Or so he thought. For peering over a large flowerbed were Katie and Hikaru, who had been watching the entire time. Katie smirked at her boyfriend.

"I told you she'd kiss him first." she whispered. "I believe you owe me something."

Hikaru frowned. "We are not kissing out here. It's cold."

"Stop being a wuss. You agreed to kiss me where ever we found them. Just because it's not making out at your house doesn't mean you're not kissing me now. Besides, they're kissing out here."

He huffed. "Stupid."

"Yes, thank you. Now kiss me, Hikaru."

Let's just say that Andrea and Kaoru were not impressed in the sligtest to see them kissing behind the same flower bed when they were returning their trays.


	3. Headache

**Here's another drabble, guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Headache: How my character will take care of yours when they have a headache**

Hikaru groaned as he felt the sun filter through the blinds onto his face, waking him up. Because honestly, he didn't want to wake up. He just wanted to sleep, and sleep, and sleep.

The man had the flu. He hadn't contracted it long ago - only a day or so - but he was already suffering badly from it. And when he suffered, he made it a point to make everyone else around him suffer too.

Which did not please his wife. At all.

"Go back to sleep. I'm working on a case, Hika," came her voice over the phone. You could hear the crinkling of paper in the background as she went through paperwork.

"But Katie..." he whined, closing his eyes tightly. Even hearing his own voice made his head pound.

"Look, I promised I'd come home at lunch, okay? So you just sleep until then, and we'll be all good, okay?"

Hikaru just groaned. "I can't sleep though... my nose is blocked, my head hurts, I can't move..."

Katie sighed from her end of the phone. "... I'll be home in fifteen minutes, okay?"

"Okay," Hikaru mumbled, putting the phone down when Katie ended the call.

The male didn't realise he had, in fact, fallen asleep until he felt a cold damp flannel being placed on his forehead. He opened his eyes slowly. "Katie...?"

"Shhh," she kissed his cheek and smiled softly at him. "You just rest, and get all better. I've taken the rest of the week off to take care of you, so I'll be here the whole time, okay?"

"Okay..." Hikaru mumbled. He shut his eyes again, sighing softly.

Katie smiled and kissed his cheek. "How about I make you some soup, honey? It'll make you feel a little better?"

"Soup sounds good," Hikaru mumbled, smiling weakly at Katie.

Katie nodded as she turned to head out of the room, smiling a little. Hikaru was never really a bother when he was ill - maybe even better behaved - but it did mean that she had a lot more work to do around the house.

She returned about half an hour later with a bowl of hot soup, opening the door...

Only to find her husband snoring away on the bed.

She smiled and walked in, placing the soup on the bedside table. She pecked him on the cheek. "Get well soon, Hika..."


	4. Expecting

**Hiya, guys! Here's another drabble!**

* * *

**Expecting: Our characters find out they are expecting a child together**

Katie groaned as she pulled her head out of the toilet, breathing deeply. She had been like this for the last few days - ill, with no real explanation for it. Well, she wasn't really ill. She just... threw up every morning, one hour before breakfast. For the rest of the time, she felt completely fine. Maybe a little uncomfortable in what she wore, and unable to eat some things without gagging, but fine otherwise.

She looked up when there was a knock on the door, and smiled slightly when Hikaru popped his head into the room. "Hey..."

"Hey... still feeling poorly?" he asked her softly as he walked in to sit beside her, rubbing her back softly.

She nodded, sighing. "Yeah... I guess I am..."

He bit his lip, looking down. "Maybe we should go and see a doctor..." he suggested.

"No, I'm fine," she replied stubbornly. "I don't need a doctor. I'll be okay." She got up to leave the room and ended up sitting back down, rubbing her temples. "O-ow..."

Hikaru frowned in concern as he moved to grab Katie as she stumbled. "Hey, you okay?" he asked her softly. "Maybe we need to see that doctor..."

Within about three hours, Hikaru had booked them in to see a private doctor. Various tests were carried out, including blood tests, urine tests, an interview, etc. By the end of the appointment, Katie was ready to go home and sleep for the rest of the day.

"We'll call tomorrow with the results, and if there's anything wrong, we'll book you an appointment," the doctor informed them as they left.

It was whilst Katie was at work the next day that she got the call to go in for an appointment that afternoon, and she found herself sitting in the private clinic with Hikaru, waiting to be called.

"What do you think's wrong with me?" she asked worriedly, glancing over at him.

He shrugged as he continued to flip through one of the magazines that had been left for patients on the coffee table. "Not sure. Hey, Kaoru's making a splash in the fashion world! Andrea must be treating him good." He smirked over at Katie.

She swatted him with her hand. "Stop it, Hika." She smiled slightly. Only he would be able to make her smile when she was worried.

That's when they were called in, and within minutes they were sat in the doctor's office, waiting for the results.

Instead of the male doctor they had had the other day, they now had a younger female one. And she seemed very pleased for some reason.

"So we got your results back, Mrs Hitachiin-"

"And what's wrong with me?" she asked, a worried expression on her features.

"There's nothing wrong. Your tests all came back negative for everything except one thing."

"One thing?" Hikaru frowned in concern. "What is it?"

The doctor beamed at them before pulling out a sheet from a file, and then handing it to Katie.

Katie took the sheet and read through it, her eyes widening before she turned to Hikaru.

"Congratulations, Mrs Hitachiin. You're pregnant."


End file.
